Generally, when a heavy cargo is loaded on a truck used in a factory or the like, the worker needs to push the truck with a large force at start of conveyance, which is a heavy labor.
JP2008-126900A discloses an electric truck provided with a driving device for driving the truck through a connecting member. In this electric truck, the driving device is connected to the truck through the connecting member with one end connected to the truck, the connecting member being capable of swing around a horizontal axis.